It is known in the prior art to install in an aperture in a vehicle roof a moveable panel having its front edge attached to a roof frame that frames the aperture through at least two hinges and its rear edge attached to the roof frame through a deploying mechanism. In the known installation the two hinges at the forward edge of the panel, and the deploying mechanism at the rear edge of the panel, are of detachable design, i.e., they can be at least partially detached or released from the roof frame, through the agency of plug-and-socket, detent or latching components, so that the panel can be detached complete with associated parts of the hinges and of the deploying mechanism. In order to detach the panel, therefore, it is additionally necessary to release the detent or latching components, or the plug-and-socket components, in which case different handles may be necessary. In order to fit the panel in the aperture, it is necessary in this context, for example, to introduce available plug-and-socket components into one another, or to place detent or latching components in their connecting positions. The various plug-and-socket, detent or latching components, may, if the panel is not properly assembled or if engagement is not properly completed due to the panel being out of alignment, give rise to disturbances in the operation of the normal deploying action of the panel. The known vehicle roof, therefore, has the drawback that the detachment and fitting of the panel can only be brought about by several manipulations and requires special skill. The object of the invention is to provide a vehicle roof of the kind introductorily described which can be deployed, detached and refitted substantially more simply, while retaining a straightforward and reliable construction.